The Fateful Love Connection
by gurlnextdoor1214
Summary: 1st fanfiction! Please read and review! Not good at summaries, but is a good story! It's a LIT!
1. Prolog

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, hope you like the story! This is my 1st fanfiction! Enjoy! The rating is subject to change! Thank You! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank You again!**

**Starts at the end of the 4th season.**

**The Fateful Love Connection**

**Chapter 1- Prolog**

**Did you ever have something so great that you thought you were dreaming? I did, but then me being me messed it up. Rory Gilmore was that something. She was everything a guy could ever ask for. She was smart, witty, beautiful, and so much more. But then I ran. I ran to the father that was never there for me. And that day on her graduation, when I called her and heard that voice I pictured her and that silky hair and blue eyes. Oh those eyes! I realized what I was missing. What I threw away. But when she said she may have loved me, I snapped! I brought a bus ticket back to the town I hate with a passion, Stars Hollow and went to get back the love I lost.**

**And that's where our story starts. The beginning of what hopefully is another beginning.**


	2. We're Home

**Author's Note: Hey everyone Thank You so much for all your reviews!**

**Author's Note: Character's thoughts in italics!**

**The Fateful Love Connection**

**Chapter 2 – We're Home**

**Meanwhile, else where**

"**Lukey, we're back!" Lorelai Gilmore screamed walking into Luke's Diner. **_OMG! This place looks the same!_

"**Mom, I think he can see that." Rory remarked. **_Why does she have to be so blonde sometimes?_

"**Your no fun," Lorelai pouted back. **_Why is she acting like this?_

**Then they looked at eachother, and, as if on cue, they both started jumping up and down chanting: "Coffee! Coffee! We want COFFEE!" **

"**You guys are back for two minutes and already driving me crazy." Remarked Luke. **_But, it's good to have them back!_

**As he was setting the coffee cups down, he looked up at Lorelai and, almost as an after thought, he adds, "And don't call me Lukey!" **_I could never tell her, but I love when she calls me that! And, with that, walked away._

"**Man, did I miss this place! You know what I…" Lorelai stopped when she saw Rory gazing out the window, and not paying any attention to her. "Rory! Rory! Are you paying attention?" Lorelai said while starting to shake her.**

"**Hmmm… Oh yea. Of course I was paying attention." Rory said, as if it was obvious. **_OMG! It can't be! But, he looked so much like him! He's in California or somewhere! No, stop it now! Lorelai will get suspesious! I need to get out of here!_

**Then, out of no where, Rory stood up and turned to Lorelai, "Mom, I think I'm going to go see Lane, and start unpacking. Okay?" Rory said(asked?), but, before Lorelai could answer, Rory was out the door and heading to Lane's. **_That was a close one! Now, should I go see her, or should I see who it was that got off that bus before! Hmmm… that's a hard one! _

**But, before Rory new what she was doing, she turned to the left, and was walking to the bridge.**

**Jess's Pov**

_SHIT! I hope she didn't see me! I'm not ready to see her yet! What the FUCK! Someone is walking over here! Please don't be her! Please don't be her! _

**When he heard the footsteps stop at the beginning of the bridge, he heard a gasp and a loud thump! Quickly, he turned and looked and almost had a heart attack!**

**Author's Note: Please REVIEW!**


	3. You Left!

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing.**

**Author's Note 2: Character's thoughts in italics!**

**The Fateful Love Connection**

**Chapter 3 – You Left!**

**Jess's Pov**

**When I heard the footsteps stop at the beginning of the bridge, I heard a gasp and a loud thump! Quickly, I turned, looked, and almost had a heart attack!**

**There, lying on the ground in all her glory, was Lorelai Gilmore, the love of my life. **

_She must have fainted._

**With that thought, I jumped up and made my way over to her body. **_What was I doing just sitting there?_

**I knelt down, started to shake her, and call her name. "Rory. Rory, get up." When she didn't make a sound, I became very worried. **_OH MY GOD! What the hell is happening? Why am I in this trance that isn't making me move?_

**After I realized something was seriously wrong, I began yelling for help. "HELP! HELP! Anyone, please help me." After saying the last word I broke down. I cried for all the times I hurt her. All times I did anything wrong involving her But, most of all, I cried cause I was scared to death that I'll never get to say sorry and tell her I love her. There I sat bawling my eyes out on a bridge with my ex-girlfriend, the love of my life, unconscious. **

**That's when I felt movement next to me. I looked down, and saw that Rory was coming to. "Hey babe," I said to her when she looked at me. And it looked like her eyes nearly popped out of her head.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" She asked me. "You left!" She stated before I could answer. **

"**Rory, babe, we'll talk about it later. Right now we got to get you to the hospital to get you checked out." I told her.**

**She looked at me liked I had three heads. Then she swiftly got up and started to walk away. I ran after her.**

"**Rory, come on," I pleaded with her.**

"**No, Jess, listen to me, and I mean really listen. You left me, and when you did you gave up everything that was ever between us and anything that would have. So, please just leave me alone." She said very calmly. Then, began walking away again. This time I didn't go after her. **_I'll just have to start from the beginning. Where everything started._

**So I headed to Luke's to see if I was still welcomed.**

**Author's Note: Please REVIEW!**


End file.
